playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sackboy
Sackboy 'is the main protagonist of the ''LittleBigPlanet series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sackboy's in-game rival is Big Daddy. Bio '''SACKBOY AND ADVENTURE GO TOGETHER LIKE ICE CREAM AND WASPS. INSEPARABLE. UNPREDICTABLE. A small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks. Who doesn't love a kick-butt plushie? THE LEGACY OF SACKBOY: *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''LittleBigPlanet PSP'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' *''Sackboy’s Prehistoric Moves'' *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' *''LittleBigPlanet HUB (Cancelled)'' * LittleBigPlanet 3 Arcade Opening Sackboy is doing some more creative work on LittleBigPlanet after he kicked the Negativitron out. He then learned that other worlds are in pain due to chaos, destruction and strife. Deciding that these worlds would need his creative help, Sackboy heads out into the outer worlds. Rival Name: Big Daddy ' Reason:' Sackboy was happily moving along until he saw Big Daddy and Little Sister behind him. He was startled when Little Sister asked Big Daddy to unzip him, but quickly cheered up when she had a change of heart. He set up a hopscotch board for Little Sister to play on. Little Sister decided she liked Sackboy more, asking Big Daddy if she could keep him. But when Big Daddy groans in disagreement, the Little Sister and Sackboy both became upset with him. Enraged, Big Daddy revved up his drill and lumbered toward Sackboy to attack. Sackboy prepared himself for battle. Transcript (Sackboy moves along until he sees Big Daddy.) Little Sister: Unzip him, Mr. B! Unzip him! (Sackboy becomes sad.) Little Sister: Aww! Look, it's a fresh one Mr. B! Hey look! I like him! So ready to unstuff! (Sackboy becomes happy and opens his Pop-It, makes a hopscotch board appear, and closes his Pop-It.) Little Sister: Challenge! Challenge! Only one will win. Right, Mr. B? One, two, found an old shoe. Three, four, never darken my door. He's full of cuddles, Mr. B! Can I have him? (Big Daddy moans.) Little Sister: He's my new friend! I don't care what you say! Mine! Mine! (Sackboy gets angry at Big Daddy, who gets enraged. The two of them get ready to battle each other.) Ending Sackboy returns after his long journey and is once again creating LittleBigPlanet with the power he used after defeating Polygon Man. The reason why he did it (the Narrator explains) was to allow us to continue creating new worlds and we are his reward. As long as we keep giving, he keeps on smiling. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Let's Just Play': Puts down a bounce pad, and poses as he bounces on it. *'Let's Bounce': Sackboy takes out a jam ball, bounces on it until it breaks, then gets back on his feet. *'You Tricked Me': Sackboy opens his popit, looks around, and gets hit by boxing glove stickers. Quotes *When Selected (Sound Clips from LittleBigPlanet) **Open up Pop-It Menu **Exits the Respawn Gate **Exits Pop-It Menu **Back to Pop-It Menu *Using Super Attacks (via Narrator) ** "I believe the phrase "OMG" will be much an evidence when people see this. Amazing!" **"What in the blue blazes is Sackboy blundering into now? Oh my." **"Hahaha! Something special is blooming!" **"Sackboy and adventure go together like ice cream and wasps. Inseparable. Unpredictable." **"Now THAT is how a LittleBigPlanetian parties. Shine on, you crazy sack." **"Ha! Look who it is! Best put on some shades. Sackboy is about to dazzle." **"A moment of glory captured in the amber of our minds." **"You are the lightbulb that has brought glorious light to our darkened days." **"Sackboy is no stranger to building brave new worlds. Dab hand at it that bad." **"What you've built here today will be remembered long after this sentence has ended." **"Ohh! A wonder of light radiating from all corners. Bliss!" **"Cop a retina of two or that! Such creativity!" Intros and Outros Introduction Look Out: Flies in wearing a jetpack then lands on his bottom and smiles. Here I Am: Sackboy exits a respawn checkpoint. I See You: Sackboy comes out from behind his Pop-It. I Like to Boogie: Jumps in and starts dancing. Winning Screen Rock On: Sackboy grins, bopping his head while sticking out his tongue and holds his fingers in a "leopard" sign. Blue Ribbon Winner: Sackboy jumps up in joy as a blue ribbon that reads "1st Place" appears. Victory Lap: Sackboy flies upward with his jetpack, turns to the camera, and reaches out happily. You Funny: Sackboy sticks his tongue out and stumbles forward. Losing Screen If using Rock On: Sackboy becomes angry and pops. If using Blue Ribbon Winner: A block of material falls on Sackboy. If using Victory Lap: Sackboy stands crying. If using You Funny: Sackboy raises his arm, looking annoyed. Result Screen Win: Dances with arms in the air, moving side from left to right. Lose: Hangs head with sad face, crying. Sackboy-Vittoria.PNG Sackboy-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music 'Sticker Collector '(unlocked at rank 4) 'Bubble Burst '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Crochet Fabric Sackboy's default costume of an unedited, "blank" appearance. Sackgirl The female version of the default Sackperson character. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Skeleton Boy The Skeleton skin from LBP, unlocked at Level 10. *Default: White skeleton *Blue skeleton *Pink Skeleton *Orange skeleton Wrestler An wrestling unitard and helmet, available as downloadable content. *Default: White skin, blue unitard *Blue skin, red unitard *Orange skin, blue unitard *Yellow skin, green unitard Gallery render_sack_boy.png|Sackboy's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars sackboyolo.png Sackboy_thumb.jpg Skeleton Boy Costume.png|Sackboy's unlockable costume Wrestler sackboy.PNG 45.png Sackboy1.PNG|Sackboy's reveal sackit-542x300.jpg Sackboy2.PNG|Sackboy summons an Electric Box Sackboy4.PNG|Sackboy summons a Spider Web sticker Sackboy5.PNG Sackboy6.PNG Sackboy7.PNG Sackboy8.PNG Sackboy9.PNG|Sackboy's Introduction 9ee0b614d7222887eb2b9d47034bd5be.jpg|Skeleton boy Sackboy12.PNG|Sackboy's Winning Animation Sackboy10.PNG|Sackboy turns into PaRappa for his Level 1 Super Move Sackboy11.PNG|Sackboy's Level 2 Super Move Sackboy13.PNG|Sackboy's Level 3 Super Move Capture-20121028-102014.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lEdJvj5mgww Capture-20121028-102852.png|Green Costume Real Sackboy.png Parappasackboy.PNG 8436892428.jpg Big Daddy vs Sackboy.png|Big Daddy rivalry in the intro Little Sister.png|with the Little Sister in the intro Sackboy intro.png Sackboy-vs-big-daddy.gif|Big Daddy rivalry images (13).jpg|Not always happy images (14).jpg z7284770Q,Sackboy.jpg afterthebungee.jpg|Stephen Fry The Narrator of the LBP series and in Sackboy's Arcade Mode bnm,.png|Sackboy's Popit aphoto10l.jpg|Sackboy's Alternate Color 2017-06-07 (11).png Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Sackboy Trailer How_to_Use_Sackboy_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale PlayStation All-Stars - Sackboy's Right at Home Welcome LittleBigPlanet's Sackboy to PlayStation All-Stars PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Origins - Sackboy Trivia *Sackboy and Big Daddy are the only characters who lack a true voice actor. *Sackboy, Ratchet & Clank, and Jak and Daxter are the only three characters whose stages (Dreamscape, Metropolis, and Sandover Village) were revealed before they were released. *Sackboy is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being PaRappa, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, and Kratos. *Sackboy was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. Due to his size, however, Sackboy was filmed via stop-motion animation, rather than being given an actor or being rendered in CGI. **Sackboy is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Kratos, and Cole MacGrath. He is once again animated via stop-motion. *Many of the playable PlayStation All-Stars characters and even PlayStation spokesman Kevin Butler, have appeared as alternative skins for Sackboy in the LittleBigPlanet series along with countless others. *One of his losing animations has him pop and shatter to pieces like in his games. *Sackboy is often considered the mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Nathan Drake. *Sackboy appears significantly larger in the game, around the same size as Toro and PaRappa, whereas in the LittleBigPlanet series, he and other Sack people are roughly about 8 centimeters tall. ** Based on the backgrounds and setting of LittleBigPlanet, ''Sackboy is smaller than a garden gnome (''The Gardens background from LittleBigPlanet) and an arcade booth (The Cosmos ''background from ''LittleBigPlanet 2). Sackboy is also large enough to hold both sticks on a Playstation controller at once. When both are on the ground, Sackboy seems to be as wide as the gap between the two sticks on a Playstation controller and about as tall as the L1/R1 buttons on the same controller. *Sackboy's Pop-it is different from the LittleBigPlanet series. This was done to integrate it in a fighting game. **The icons of Sackboy's Pop-it in this game: Air Shooter (Fan), Electric Panel (Circuit Board), Checkpoint, Forward Throw (Glove), Down Throw (Anvil), Up Throw (Spider Web), Level 1 (Outfit), Level 2 (Fire), Level 3 (Bubbles) *Sackboy's Level 3 is similar to Raiden's Level 3, as both of them trap the other players and they have to find them. **However, Raiden's only traps the opponents until they are found. Sackboy's opponents are trapped in bubbles until the end of the super. *The Score/Prize Bubbles in LittleBigPlanet do not float in mid-air. They simply drop down like typical objects. *Sackboy is one of five characters who has an alternate costume that is a different character, the others being Kratos, Jak, Radec, and Emmett Graves. *Oddly enough, when Sackboy wears the Sackgirl costume, only his pupils will blink. This may just be because of the animation of his default model. *Sackboy is the first character to get a nerf via patch. *In the game's opening, his zipper glows. *This marks the first time Sackboy appears in a T-rated game. *Sackboy can be seen in a Parappa costume during his level 1 even though there is currently not yet a Parappa costume in LittleBigPlanet. *Sackboy's background in the Main Menu are Score Bubbles. *Sackboy's design was inspired by Shane Acker's 2005 short film 9'' and 2009 film ''9. *It's possible that Sackboy's goal was to not only convince the other worlds that creativity is better than destruction, but to make new friends along the way. He especially wanted to be friends with Little Sister and Big Daddy. *He's one of the three characters that doesn't hold a grudge against the other All-Stars, the others being Toro and Kuro. *If Sackboy crouches long enough, he will curl on the ground and fall asleep. *Sackboy is one of the few characters with a throw that can hit multiple opponents, the other being Kratos. Crossovers *Sackboy has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds, ModNation Racers and Invizimals: Shadow Zone as a playable character. *Sackboy also appears in the project-in-the-making series The Plushy Movie. Sackboy is one of the Prophesied Ones. He have his memory lost until he met the story-altering villain Drosselmeyer from Princess Tutu. One of his memories came back to him. He's been sent to the 49th Hunger Games by President Snow. There there's him and Keroro from Sgt. Frog, Duck from Princess Tutu, Uzura from Princess Tutu, Conan Edogawa from Case Closed and Joy from Napping Princess. He also appeared in the LittleBigPlanet series in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Star Trek-like TV series, the family sitcom The Plushy Show and a playable character in both Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 1 and 2. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Characters from platformers Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Icon Characters